


Our worst fears

by Nick_heirfrost



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della isn't the villian she just has stuff to work work through, Donald is basically on the gay bachelor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I mean who wouldn't be, M/M, after that hijinks ensue, for only the first and or second chapter, gladstone is jealous, it starts off angsty but it won't stay like that, they'll make mentions of it later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_heirfrost/pseuds/Nick_heirfrost
Summary: “They were the only ones who noticed Donald's absence, they’ve been worried about him ever since he disappeared, they were so scared that the worst had happened to him. I’m afraid their worst fears were true”
Relationships: Donald Duck/Storkules, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Our worst fears

**Author's Note:**

> So this series does have a happy side, a very goofy happy side but I wanted to address the issues I had with how quickly they moved on.  
> Hope you enjoy.

With the moon-vasion behind them and scrooge, della and penumbra figuring out what to do now, the kids happily letting their friend’s family crash at their place, everything seemed like it was returning back to normal. The kids took charge of making sure everyone was safe, inviting people in the house with complete disregard as to whether the house was safe from thieves, Louie trying to charge people for the night and for tours. But then again that’s why Ms.Beakley was following them around making sure they weren’t in or making trouble. 

They began counting everyone when they noticed someone was missing from the hubbub, huey said it first “Where’s uncle donald?” they all joined in the worry and concern, turning to Beakley who didn’t give an answer, they were broken out of their thoughts when they heard the phone ringing in the distance. Beakley left to go answer as the others split off in search of their uncle, having nothing better to do, Webby staying behind with the girls in an attempt to secure the house just as her grandmother was doing. 

Violet spoke “You know this would be a perfect moment for Magica dispell to take her revenge seeing as we all have our guard down.” Lena let her eyes turn purple for a moment “I definitely don’t sense her” she looked to webby who had kept her gaze on the kitchen “well she’s got another thing coming if she’s even thinking about attacking...I mean we just took down an Invasion!” there was a loud emphasis on the last word, leading the girls to agree with webby.

They heard chatter from the kitchen for a moment before Beakley came out of the kitchen. She looked a bit worried, webby followed after her as she looked out onto the driveway. Webby heard the screeching of tires, and went out to investigate, she saw a broken down car practically fall apart in front of them, out of the car emerged panchito and Jose. They looked worried, they ran out of the car and into the mansion only stopping to ask where donald was, “Where’s donal?” Pachito was holding onto Jose’s hand rubbing it delicately as they waited for a response, Beakley faltered before saying “In his houseboat in the pool outside” they ran at full speed muttering things to each other. Webby stood confused and turned to her friends before turning to beakley “Granny what’s wrong?” violet spoke up as her and lena made their way to webby “the red one was talking in spanish about calming down...the green one was talking in portugese about the opposite, do you know them?” webby still looked at Beakley for an answer “They’re uncle donald’s old college friends” violet hummed in response before she mumbled something to lena. Beakley spoke in a regretful tone, 

“They were the only ones who noticed Donald's absence, they’ve been worried about him ever since he disappeared, they were so scared that the worst had happened to him. I’m afraid their worst fears were true” 

Donald heard the door to his boat was being opened, he could hear the familiar footsteps and mutterings of his friends, but he didn’t stir, part of him told him it was a dream. He was still on the moon he told himself, or on the island, that he should have given up hope long ago, he told himself that if his worry for the kids wasn’t there then he’d be dead long ago, forgotten. He still didn’t stir as the two argued on his condition, or the fact that he hadn’t chased them away, he didn’t try to move as they sat down on the floor, reaching up to the hammock to hold him. He heard Jose choke out a hello, he felt the soft hand stroke his feathers, he hated these dreams he told himself. The ones that gave him hope, the ones that told him he was missed, that they didn’t mean to replace him so easily, that he wasn’t stranded or captured anymore. 

He wished he could just let go and sleep, his fears melting away as Jose spoke to him sweetly, the shaky song that came out as he wept. Panchito apologized profusely as he and Jose stroked his feathers, watching in horror as they fell off at the touch, they whispered apologies and things that could have been and should have been done. But Donald did stir slightly when they told him of all the calls and letters they made, how many messages sent, how they looked for him desperately, not going to scrooge since no one answered their calls, how hard they worked to get to duckburg. He let out a long sigh when they talked about the things they had to go through just to get there, the evading and hijacking that had been done just to get there, how anxious they had been to finally get there. How scared they had been, but Jose let out a soft “prometemos que nunca mais sairemos” he kissed his skin, softly and gently. 

Panchito mumbled “Nunca mas mi amor, nunca mas” donald stirred as Jose kissed his wrist, somewhere that always stirred something in him. It was basically Donald's soft spot, whenever you wanted to cheer him up or make him laugh, that would always do the trick. Donald’s voice came out more cracked and broken than usual, he shifted so he was laying on his back, head facing the ceiling. “I’m not dreaming?” he croaked out, the question made their hearts break, jose kissed him as Donald turned to look at him “Não meu amor” Panchito scooted closer, rubbing circles on his stomach “Nosotros estamos aquí mi amor” his heart twisted as donald tiredly smiled at that, tears falling from his eyes, he didn’t move. He cried silently, comforted in the feeling of the two holding his hand. They stayed like that for a while, letting Donald cry before he fell asleep, praying that he wouldn’t wake up alone.

*** 

The two made his favorite breakfast for him, taking turns sitting by his side, they had only done this after letting him sleep the whole day, only beginning to cook when his stomach growled, they didn’t let anyone come in. They cleaned his house for him, needing to do something to pass the time, they waited and waited for hours, only waking up and starting breakfast in the early morning when he began to stir. They kept eachother company, holding and whispering to each other, preparing themselves for the worst of their nightmares to be reality, they smiled as Donald opened his eyes. In the light of the moon they saw how thin he was, how frail and small he was. Panchito kissed his hand gently as he stirred awake “the kids” he mumbled, which made panchito smiled “they’re fine, they can’t bother you here” Donald smiled at him tiredly, before he could talk Pachito spoke softly “Don’t worry, food is made and it’s your favorite, everything” donald muttered something about sandwiches as panchito got up. He picked him up with ease, which scared him much more than he wanted it too. He smiled as Donald lightly pushed Panchito’s face away in an attempt to fight back, Panchito kissed his forehead. “The kids can’t embarrass you don’t worry” he kissed him once more. “Mi amor” he said as Donald let out a raspy laugh, it was short but it was hope in Panchito’s heart. 

He took him to the kitchen, letting him sit down, his weak frame looking so small amongst all the food. He whispered “What a cruel dream” he looked past the food to see the two watching him with tired soft smiles. He asked once more “I’m not dreaming?” Jose moved to sit next to him, and Panchito did the same. They each took his hands and leaned on him, he relaxed and let out a breath of relief, they waited for a while. 

Sitting in their comfortable silence that was only broken by the growling of Donald's stomach. He only now smelled the food, it smelled and looked delicious, his mouth watered as he reached out to take some, he took two pancakes, some hash browns, eggs and some orange juice, he licked his lips and almost stuffed his face when he turned to the other two who were happily watching him. “Que pasa mi amor?” panchito said as he stroked his back, “I uh...aren’t you two going to eat?” Jose smiled as he kissed his cheek “So considerate our darling donal” he gestured to the two plates in the sink. 

“We ate dinner already Querido” He nodded and happily got to eating, the two watched for a while before returning to washing the dishes and cleaning around the house. They watched as he seemed to glow amongst the food, happily enjoying the meal. He kept quiet to himself before Panchito took a seat next to him, taking his hand “You should have seen the stuff we fought, almost like acapulco…” his soft chuckle trailed off, “Listen cariṅo if you want to talk then we’re here, like the old days...we’re here, and we always will be here, squak, crow, quack” jose finished as he took a seat next to him. “I’ve got your back.” donald smiled as he put his fork down, “they...replaced me” he looked down at his food “I’m happy that della is back...but they forgot...they didn’t even notice I was gone” he felt the tears come flooding as he remembered being found, realizing they landed there by mistake, they were never looking for him. He spoke aloud “but you did, you looked for me” he spoke quietly “I was sure I was going to die on the island I was stranded on...after being shot from the moon, I was so scared that I lost the boys, that I’d never see them again...that he had won, he got them and…” he couldn't continue, he cried quietly as the two watched him, unsure what to do besides rub his shoulder, and hold his hand. They waited for a while before Panchito said “well when your ready to continue we’ll be here amor, so eat your food, nothing can beat my bacon and eggs, just the way you like them...with my secret ingredient.” he held his fist to his chest proudly “Passed through generations of great chefs to the humble hands of the greatest chef in the world. Panchito pistoles!” he smiled proudly as Donald chuckled, he turned to his food and wiped his eyes, happily stuffing his face with the loving breakfast they made for him.

***

They went around cleaning the house, playing rock paper scissors or flipping a coin, reluctantly taking the jobs, but doing it for donald. They came in and checked up on him now and again, watching him either eat or stare at his food. Every now and again he’d look like he was about to cry, but he continued eating after reassurance from either one of them. They finished the house in no time after working together, Panchito going to the front door after he heard someone ring the bell. 

He opened the door to the boys and webby who looked upset, they’re tired faces shining in the moonlight. “Is uncle Donald okay?” said huey, first before all of them broke out into questions, he took a moment of their yelling and unorganized worry before yelling “Everybody quiet!” his characteristic falsete returning as they got quiet.

Huey spoke again “he was fine when we came back, and we were worried something happened” Panchito rubbed his temple, realizing they genuinely didn’t know what was wrong.

He sighed and asked “Tell me did you think everything was going to go back to normal?” they all agreed, 

dewey responded “well why not? We beat the lunarians, everything was fine right?” he looked to the mansion for a moment, seeing della coming from a distance, “go ask your mother...she of all people should know what he’s gone through”

they turned to see della coming, she waved “hey Panchito” she was a little hesitant, smiling awkwardly. His angry expression faded away as he went to her and hugged her “Della te extrañé” he squeezed her tightly “but you and the kids need to figure out what you owe Donald.” 

she looked at him sadly “I didn’t think twice I…” panchito continued “took him for granted?” she nodded. 

“I was just so caught up in the boys and having my family-” panchito cut her off, raising his voice “so much that you forgot about the person who owes you this family? Who raised your boys for you when you-” 

Jose came out and called out to panchito “Amor...just let it go” he let his fists clench “You never liked it when he took you for granted...you didn’t even notice he was gone”

della retaliated in the only way she could “Oh and you did?” the both of them exclaimed “YES!” Panchito moved back to the door yelling “A month without any word from him, all it took was one day...we noticed after one day, and we waited for a week and then two...to think he was stuck on the moon or stranded on an island with nothing to eat, no way of coming home. Absolutely no way to return...it sounds awfully familiar...except he wasn’t irresponsibly looking for adventure, needing to conquer everything” 

Jose cut him off by pushing him, going into the houseboat first. “You owe him everything della...you of all people know how he felt one the moon and on the island” Jose went back inside to accompany Donald.

The kids confused and hurt, looked at della for answers who didn’t give them any. Webby put two and two together and looked at the boys, “donald was stranded, with no way of knowing how or when he would be able to see you...he must have thought he lost you forever… he was on the island for almost a month...with no food or water, with only the threat of lunaris on his mind…” she didn’t continue, but the boys kept quiet, huey holding onto his brothers as his eyes teared up. 

“We never even asked him if he was okay” Louie continued “we just moved on, like nothing happened” Dewey turned to their mother, who was crying, scowl on her face, she left them alone as she practically stomped away. 

They grimly looked at the door for a moment before dewey went up to it and knocked, the door was answered by Jose who smiled at them, a stark contrast from Panchito’s anger from before, they looked down as webby spoke “We’d like to apologize to uncle donald” Huey spoke up “We didn’t mean too” louie followed “We didn’t know” dewey continued “we took him for granted...we” webby finished “We want to make it up to him” Jose smiled “of course” he opened the door, 

“He’s resting but he’ll be happy to see you” he brought them along, stopping when they didn’t follow, dewey said in a shaky voice “where do we even start...I would never forgive anyone if they did this to me...especially family...we should have known better” 

Jose kneeled down to them, stroking his hair, “your uncle could never be mad at you...sure you guys drive him insane but he doesn’t care because he gets to watch you grow and be better, learn from your mistakes. Even if he used to be protective of you guys. He does it all because he loves you, he says all he would ever think about is you, waiting for the day he could see you again. He was kept alive on that island because he was so determined to come home to you. He didn’t care how much sand or melons he had to eat, as long as he could see you again.” he smiled “and as long as you let him rest he’ll be better before you know it” they hesitated for a moment. “Maybe we should let him rest” huey smiled “Maybe we can make something for him! Something really special” the others agreed, deciding to make everything tomorrow. They left yawning and hopeful, the boys knew they owed everything to Donald and they would show how much they appreciated joining their family together. 

Panchito smiled as they left, Donald hearing most of what the boys said he kissed donald on the cheek as donald pushed him away “not with the boys near” he looked happier and a little less frail, he had eaten quite a lot but not everything. He looked at the house, clean and almost like new, he kept his distance from Panchito who wanted to smother him with affection. 

He hesitated and said “the boys'’ Panchito moved in closer “are gone...and they didn’t find out then, they won’t figure out now” donald thought about how they got with scrooge and goldie. He was so busy thinking about embarrassing himself in front of the boys that he didn’t notice panchito got close enough to hold him. He pecked him incessantly with little loving kisses, holding him tightly in his arms. 

“Aye how much I missed this” he said as donald sighed and let himself be held captive, he relished in the smile that donald gave him when he kissed his cheek, “when was the last time we kissed huh?” Donald's face got a little red as he pushed (not trying very hard) to get away from Panchito, he retaliated “We still haven’t” Panchito smiled devilishly, a glint in his eyes as Donald desperately tried to free himself from his grasp. He called out to jose who had been cleaning dishes, he came in a flash as he spun donald from Panchito’s grasp, leaving both of them dizzy, he whisked donald away to his hammock. 

Reluctantly laying down as jose placed his umbrella aside as he helped him into bed, donald asked “Where are you going to sleep?” jose smiled as panchito came in, standing by the door, leaning on it in a cool manner. “On the couch, don’t worry Amor, we’ll be fine” donald reached out to Jose who kissed his hand “we’ll be here when you wake up, but you need to rest” donald’s eyelids getting heavy as he got comfortable, panchito coming in to pull the covers over him. They kissed him on his forehead as he closed his eyes, drifting off, happy to have his family back.


End file.
